<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by Maozy321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144322">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321'>Maozy321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mysterious Works of Magic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The real family life story of the O'Rourke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mysterious Works of Magic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Journal Entry: May 2, 1996</p><p>Today marks the 4th anniversary of the Battle at Hogwarts. Our victory over Voldemort. However, it was also the day Jacob died for his sins.</p><p>When we were younger, the saying that we were close, almost like two peas in a pod, I say was true. However, it changed once Avery came into the picture. Everyone believed Avery would become a strapping young man but I was convinced otherwise. I was right and Avery became a beautiful young lady, breaking hearts wherever she went. They say the same of me but I couldn't care less.</p><p>I found what I wanted and what I needed. I am happy and content where I am. But when did it go wrong?</p><p>I believe it was when Jacob became obsessed with the Cursed Vaults at Hogwarts. It ruined my life with enormous pressure. My every actions and word were judged by everyone based on what Jacob had done. I ended up fixing his mess at every turn and luckily enough, Avery wasn't held to the same standards. Probably because she got trapped in a portrait in her 1st year at Hogwarts. I was in my 5th and dealing with the fourth curse.</p><p>It is over now and well, the Defense Against the Dark Arts has a permanent professor since the Battle. I hope these children actually learn something from me and don't stray onto the dark path.</p><p>Wren O'Rourke</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 10, 1967</p><p>"His name will be Jacob," Persephone smiled tiredly as she held her newborn son. "Like your father."</p><p>Cormac smirked, "He be mighty proud if he were here. Bless his poor soul, dear. Mathair is on her way."</p><p>Persephone nodded, "Wake me when she gets here. I'm gonna take a kip."</p><p>"Rest up, my love," Cormac beamed, carefully brushing Jacob's hair with his thumb. "I'll watch over him."</p><p>/ - / - / - /</p><p>March 13, 1973</p><p>Cormac hummed, "Thought of a name for our little girl?"</p><p>"Can I see her now?" Jacob (6) questioned as he stood at the edge of the hospital bed.</p><p>Persephone chuckled softly, "She reminds me of a little bird. A wren. That's it. You will be Wren O'Rourke, our little bird."</p><p>"Aye," Cormac agreed, plopping Jacob on a chair near the bed for him to see. "Good to have another bird in the family."</p><p>Jacob poked Wren's cheek and she frowned. The wisps of dark brown hair she turned red as she started to fuss.</p><p>"Ma, da, you see that?" Jacob gaped. "Her hair."</p><p>"Shh, Jacob," Persephone hushed, cradling Wren and soothing her. "Quiet, my little wren. Your brother meant no harm."</p><p>/ - / - / - /</p><p>August 31, 1977</p><p>"I didn't expect this little man," Persephone laughed, resting her second son against her chest. "You are such a pleasant surprise."</p><p>"Athair, up," Wren (4) pouted, holding out her arms. "I see."</p><p>Cormac grinned and helped his little girl onto the hospital bed. Jacob (10) smirked at the fact that he didn't need help to see the newest member of the family.</p><p>"What do you think of your little brother?" Cormac questioned his children.</p><p>Wren huffed, "My sister."</p><p>Jacob giggled, "It's brother, Wren. That's a baby boy."</p><p>"No," Wren shook her head. "My sister."</p><p>Persephone smiled and patted Wren's head, "Don't mind our little bird. She's still learning."</p><p>Cormac chuckled, "Aye, the wee bird is but what if she sees what we can't."</p><p>"Aelf," Wren stated, laying her head against Persephone.</p><p>"That's not a name," Jacob frowned. "Can we name him Arthur?"</p><p>Persephone thought about the names before deciding, "His name is Avery O'Rourke."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>February 14, 1978</p><p>"I supposed Jacob will have to do," Merula's mom, Meryl, sighed. "Merula, come meet your husband."</p><p>Merula (5) grimaced but made her appearance for her mom. She glared up and down at Jacob (10) before noticing Wren perched on Cormac's lap, holding a shiny green wrapped box. She walked over to the duo.</p><p>"Hello," Merula smiled. "Is that for me?"</p><p>Wren beamed back and glanced at the card attached to the box, "Hello, I'm Wren. Are you Merula?"</p><p>Merula nodded and Wren handed the box over, "Happy Birthday, Merula!"</p><p>Merula took the shiny box and glanced at the card. <em>To: Merula Snyde From: Wren O'Rourke</em> it read. She pulled off the ribbon and lifted the box lid. Inside was a necklace and surrounding it was a bunch of her favorite candies.</p><p>"Thank you," Merula grinned as she pulled out licorice wands and handed one to Wren. "You are my friend."</p><p>"Okay," Wren agreed as Cormac set her down.</p><p>/ - / - /</p><p>"Do it again," Merula demanded after seeing Wren's hair change color when Wren had sneezed. "Again."</p><p>"I don't know if I can," Wren protested before sneezing again.</p><p>Dark brown had turned green earlier, but now it was blue. Wren blinked tiredly and wandered away from Merula to her parents.</p><p>"Athair," Wren called out, grabbing onto his leg. "Sneezy."</p><p>Cormac chuckled, "Let's get you cleaned up."</p><p>Meryl hummed, "Wren is a metamorphmagus. Perhaps, she is a better match for Merula."</p><p>Persephone chuckled, "We agreed it was our firstborns to be wed. Are you going back on your word?"</p><p>"Of course not," Meryl huffed. "It's just, your son and my daughter haven't even interacted with each other yet. It's baffling."</p><p>Merula frowned, "Why do I have to get married? I don't want to."</p><p>"It is for the best, dear," Meryl smiled at Merula. "You will understand when you're older. A Selwyn and a Fawley."</p><p>"I'm not even sure Jacob would take on the Fawley name," Persephone sighed. "Jacob dear, come entertain your future wife."</p><p>Jacob grumbled, "Ma... I'll be 11 soon. I have to keep a lookout for my owl."</p><p>Persephone has him a look and he walked over to Merula. "Come, wife. We're going to look through the books in the library."</p><p>"But Wren isn't back," Merula pointed out but was dragged away.</p><p>/ - / - /</p><p>"You're not fun," Merula grumbled as Jacob found a spellbook he hadn't read before. "Wren is fun."</p><p>"Magic is more fun than people," Jacob scoffed, opening the book. "I can't believe mum wants me to marry you."</p><p>Merula huffed, "As if I want to marry you."</p><p>"It is the will of the Dark Lord," someone stated in a gruff voice.</p><p>"Dad," Merula acknowledged as Cormac entered with Wren.</p><p>"Elliot, is this where you have been hiding?" Cormac grinned.</p><p>Elliot smiled back, "Of course not. I was merely observing from far away. You have not 1 but two boys, I hear."</p><p>Cormac nodded, "Yes. That there are Jacob and Avery is with his mother. I say the Fawley blood runs strong, they hardly look a thing like me."</p><p>"And who is this little girl?" Elliot questioned as Cormac set Wren down.</p><p>Wren bowed her head and curtsied, "I am Wren O'Rourke, Mr. Synde, sir."</p><p>"What lovely manners she has," Elliot chuckled. "She must be the apple of your eye besides Kore."</p><p>"Yes, Persephone and Wren are," Cormac agreed. "You say the same of Merula?"</p><p>Elliot puffed up, "I do which is why our children must marry. Purebloods must stick with other purebloods."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Christmas 1978</strong>
</p><p>It was the first time the Snyde family spent Christmas with the O'Rourkes. However, Jacob (11) decided to spend his holiday at Hogwarts. That left Wren (5), Merula (5), and Avery (1) to get along with each other.</p><p>The three children were left in the common room after dinner with some elves watching over them. Wren had turned on the telly and commandeered the remote.</p><p>"You like this show?" Wren smiled at Avery, getting him to gurgle in delight.</p><p>Merula tugged on Wren's sleeves, "Go back to that one with the fox and the dog. I want to watch it."</p><p>Wren nodded and held the remote up, pushing the button needed to go back to the movie. They fell silent watching Copper and Todd. They didn't realize their parents walking in until the TV shut off.</p><p>"Wren," Merula grumbled. "Did you turn it off?"</p><p>Wren shook her head, "No."</p><p>Cormac chuckled, "I turned it off. It's time for presents."</p><p>"Presents!" The duo cheered.</p><p>Merula got up and turned to Wren. Wren was trapped by a sleeping Avery until Persephone picked him up, cradling him close to her chest.</p><p>"Go on, little bird," Persephone smiled. "Go find your presents."</p><p>The two ran towards the tree and rummaged through the brightly colored, wrapped presents, looking for any with their names. They received four each. One from each family, another was a personalized on from Jacob, and lastly, one from each other.</p><p>Merula opened her gifts first. She received a cloak from her parents, a set of clothes from the O'Rourke, a journal from Jacob, and an enchanted protective ring from Wren. Instead of wearing it on any of her fingers, which were too small, she attached it to her necklace with the help of her mother.</p><p>"Your turn," Merula announced, playing with the ring on her necklace.</p><p>Wren nodded and started with Merula's present. It was a locket with Merula's picture inside.</p><p>Wren beamed, "I keep my best friend with me."</p><p>The adults chuckled while Merula blushed slightly. Wren moved onto the gift from Jacob which was also a journal. The Snyde got her a cloak as well but the gift from her parents was the most unusual. The box had holes in it and it shook when it wanted.</p><p>"Open it," Merula hissed, holding one of her empty present boxes in front of her as protection.</p><p>Wren pulled the bow apart and lifted the lid. Before she could see, a small blueish bundle darted out at her face. She fell back trying to dodge. The blueish bundle was a kneazle kitten.</p><p>"Really mine?" Wren gaped her parents.</p><p>Both of them nodded in confirmation before Wren coaxed the kitty towards her. The kneazle kit cautiously sniffed Wren and settled on Wren's lap.</p><p>Merula scooted close, "May I pet the kneazle?"</p><p>"Yes," Wren smiled. "We can share Witcher."</p><p>"You're naming it 'Witcher'?" Merula frowned. "How'd you come up with that name?"</p><p>"I'm a witch and it's my familiar," Wren explained. "The 'ar' ending doesn't work but the 'er' ending does so 'Witcher'. Get it?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Summer 1979</strong>
</p><p>Wren (6) watched from inside the house as Athair gave Jacob (11) flying lessons. She giggled every time Jacob faltered and gasped when Athair did a cool trick.</p><p>"Wren, baby," Persephone called. "Where's my little bird?"</p><p>Wren looked away from the window and ran to her mathair. She hugged Persephone's legs and looked up, smiling. Persephone reached down, touching Wren's forehead.</p><p>"Good," Persephone smiled. "Your fever is gone."</p><p>"Mathair, why are you worried about Jacob?" Wren pouted. "He's with Athair. Also, what are Cursed Vaults?"</p><p>Persephone looked at Wren curiously before another thought came into her mind. It took a second before Wren asked what Legilimency and Occlumency were while stumbling over the words.</p><p>Persephone gathered Wren up, carrying her to the secret room, "My little bird, you are so special. I'm going to teach you magic."</p><p>Wren blinked, "But I haven't my letter from Hogwarts."</p><p>"It will be okay," Persephone giggled. "We are going to develop your mind. It will be the strongest weapon you will have besides a wand."</p><p>Wren twiddled her fingers, "Is it because I can read your mind, mathair?"</p><p>"Yes, little bird," Persephone answered, soothing Wren's hair. "We need to protect it from Voldemort. Athair and I will always protect you all from him."</p><p>/ - / - /</p><p>Wren never saw her Athair bow to anyone before until Voldemort came to visit. He was interested in Jacob and wanted to see Jacob's progress. They weren't prepared to welcome him into their home.</p><p>"This is Jacob," Athair informed, pushing Jacob forward. "My eldest son, my lord. My other son, Avery, is still a babe."</p><p>"And this child?" Voldemort questioned, stepping toward Wren.</p><p>Witcher jumped into a defensive stance in front of Wren, hissing at Voldemort. Wren tsked at the kneazle and it begrudgingly circled Wren's feet.</p><p>"Apologies, my lord," Cormac bowed. "This is my daughter, Wren, and her pet kneazle, Witcher. Her pet is quite protective of Wren. It didn't mean anything."</p><p>"I will let it go," Voldemort informed. "I have a similar bond with Nagini."</p><p>Fortunately, Voldemort dismissed her, focusing on Jacob. Persephone guided her and Witcher out to the kitchen.</p><p>"Mathair, I am okay," Wren whispered when Persephone hugged her.</p><p>Persephone pecked Wren's cheeks, "I know but I will always fear for your safety. Let's check on Avery."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 1980</strong>
</p><p>Wren (7) woke to Witcher nibbling on her fingers. "What is it, buddy?"</p><p>Witcher meowed and hopped off the bed. He turned around and looked at Wren, who slowly threw the covers off. He led her to the kitchen and sat in front of his food bowl.</p><p>Wren yawned, "Silly kitty. It's not the time for breakfast yet."</p><p>Witcher meowed and rubbed against Wren's legs, pleading for food. Wren sighed and went to the pantry, where she knew her favorite house-elf, Tali, was sleeping. She carefully shook the young elf awake.</p><p>"Yes, mistress Wren?" Tali yawned, sitting up.</p><p>"Tali, Witcher's hungry," Wren informed. "Can you get the cat food and feed Witcher?"</p><p>Tali nodded, "Of course, mistress."</p><p>Tali, being the obedient house-elf, got the food and prepared it for the kneazle. She even got a glass of milk for Wren to drink as Witcher ate his breakfast. Witcher seemed to understand the master-servant relationship within the household and that in order to get fed, he had to go to his presumed master. It wasn't long until the trio was joined by Persephone and she smiled as prepared breakfast.</p><p>"Mathair, why do we have house-elves when you do most of the cooking?" When questioned after finishing her milk.</p><p>"For appearances, I suppose," Persephone answered. "Most rich wizarding families have them like the Snydes, the Blacks, and the Malfoys, but we're different. We treat our house-elves with kindness and assist with the housework. Our families understood that magic would not always stay with the family."</p><p>Wren frowned, "What do you mean by that, mathair?"</p><p>Persephone turned off the stove and sat beside Wren, "Tali, go get the family album."</p><p>"Yes, mistress Persephone," Tali answered, scurrying off.</p><p>As soon as Tali had returned with the album, Persephone opened it to a certain page, revealing her whole family. "This is me and my siblings. These two are older, your Uncle Walter and Aunt Linda, and this one is your Uncle Shane. Your Aunt Linda and Uncle Shane are squibs, which means they were born into a wizarding family without the ability to use magic or wizard-born muggles."</p><p>Wren stared at Persephone, "Jake said that the Hogwarts groundskeeper, Mr. Filch, is a squib. Is that true?"</p><p>"Yes, he's a squib," Persephone replied. "But he is also a being capable of feelings so don't ever treat anyone in any way you don't want to be treated."</p><p>"How come we don't see Aunt Linda and Uncle Shane?" Wren pouted, looking at the picture again. "Does athair have any family members that are squibs?"</p><p>They hadn't heard him come in and were spook when Cormac spoke, "I do. Your Aunt Grace is a squib and she invited us over for Christmas in America."</p><p>Wren's eyes twinkled with excitement, "Are we going? Can we go?"</p><p>Cormac chuckled, "Of course we can. You will get to meet your cousins."</p><p>Persephone smiled, "Maybe we can visit Aunt Linda too. I believe they live a state apart."</p><p>"Anything you want, love," Cormac grinned, leaning down to peck his wife and his daughter. "Jacob's staying at Hogwarts again. Something about having to do lots of schoolwork."</p><p>Wren blinked, "Avery's up. She's hungry."</p><p>Persephone giggled and pecked Wren's cheeks, "Don't use magic around your cousins, little bird."</p><p>/ - / - / <strong>America</strong> / - / - /</p><p>Wren was encouraged to befriend her cousins, Maia and Lisa, on her father's side. They were much older than her, both were 18 and knew how to drive. Wren believed that since she and Avery (3) were young, her cousins wouldn't want to hang out with them but she was wrong.</p><p>"Cool kneazle," Maia beamed when they first met. "Can I pet it? Him? Her?"</p><p>"Him," Wren blushed. "His name is Witcher and yes, you can. Witcher's a good boy."</p><p>Witcher glanced up at Wren before laying down and allowing the strangers to pet him since his 'master' didn't perceive them as a danger.</p><p>After a few days of adjusting to being in California, Maia and Lisa took Wren and Avery to the mall. Aunt Cynthia insisted they get Wren and Avery some new clothes for the upcoming holiday.</p><p>"What do you think of this?" Maia asked, holding out a blue dress.</p><p>Wren smiled, "I think Avery would look good in it."</p><p>Lisa frowned, "Avery's a boy, Wren."</p><p>Wren shook her head, "Avery's a girl. She's going to be beautiful when she's older."</p><p>Maia studied Wren before grinning, "Avery's going to be a beautiful girl like you and your mathair. Do you want a skirt instead of a dress?"</p><p>Wren nodded, "Can I get shorts to wear underneath them, too?"</p><p>"Of course," Maia answered.</p><p>Maia and Lisa bought a few outfits for their younger cousins and ignored the dress that Wren slipped in for Avery. Avery hadn't let go of it until Wren had promised that they would get it.</p><p>On Christmas day, Avery wore the brand new dress and refused to change, hiding behind Wren when asked to change. Wren puffed up and politely asked everyone to leave Avery be. Other than that, the day was joyous and full of happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>November 2, 1981</strong>
</p>
<p>Jacob (12) was away at Hogwarts for his 3rd year and once again had informed his family quite early in the year that he would not come home for the holidays because he was too busy with Cursed Vaults. Wren (8) and Avery (4) didn't mind at all because it meant more attention from their parents and other relatives. For the upcoming holidays, the O'Roarkes would be visiting Persephone's siblings, specifically Aunt Linda and Uncle Shane.</p>
<p>By now, every wizard and witch had heard about Lord Voldemort's death, the loss of James and Lily Potter, and Sirius Black's imprisonment for killing Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles. Persephone and Cormac were relieved that their children would not have to serve Voldemort but there were still Death Eaters about. It was difficult at first for Persephone since she was a Slytherin who married a Ravenclaw. Her Slytherin friends distrusted Cormac but he proved worthy of their loyalty after much persistence. Even a Ravenclaw can show some ambition and evil in their heart. It helped that his family were purebloods.</p>
<p>The O'Rourkes were enjoying their breakfast on that fine Monday morning when Bellatrix Lestrange showed up, thankfully without her husband. Bellatrix was agitated and wounded. Persephone went and got her wand to perform the healing spell. Once healed, Bellatrix dragged Wren to the parlor.</p>
<p>"Miss Lestrange, is there something you wanted from me?" Wren squeaked out once the two were alone.</p>
<p>Bellatrix grabbed Wren by the shoulders, "You got through my mind! How? You are but a child!"</p>
<p>Wren looked at Bellatrix with fear, wondering if her parents would rescue her, "I'm barely learning the basics, miss."</p>
<p>Bellatrix dropped Wren when she noticed Wren's hair changing colors. "You're just like her."</p>
<p>"Like who?" Wren questioned.</p>
<p>"Nymphadora Tonks," Bellatrix hissed. "My niece. A bloody half-blood! Andromeda had to run off with a bloody muggle!"</p>
<p>Wren pouted, "Is that so bad?"</p>
<p>Bellatrix was about to go on a tirade about blood purity until she stared at Wren. There was some unknown force that kept her quiet as she studied the young girl.</p>
<p>"She was a fool to run off with a muggle," Bellatrix stated after some time. "A bloody fool. You don't understand how much."</p>
<p>Wren walked over to Bellatrix and took her hand, "But times are changing, miss. As difficult as it is to accept, we must adapt."</p>
<p>Bellatrix pulled away from Wren, "I will faithfully follow the Dark Lord!"</p>
<p>"Yet your heart has started to waver," Wren pointed out.</p>
<p>"You evil child!" Bellatrix snarled, pulling out her wand. "Avada Kedavra!"</p>
<p>The jet of green light never touched Wren, instead, it hit a young house-elf, Tali. Wren looked at Bellatrix with teary eyes and sniffled loudly. It was then, did Bellatrix felt remorse which was quite uncharacteristic of her. Bellatrix reached out and grasped at Wren's arm when Persephone and Cormac entered. Wren went into a trance and spoke in a voice that was not her own, foretelling Bellatrix's doom if she did not change her course.</p>
<p>"Leave!" Persephone stated, taking Wren from Bellatrix.</p>
<p>Bellatrix apparated away after a grumble. Persephone sighed in relief upon checking on Wren, who was asleep after the prophecy was given.</p>
<p>"Our poor little bird," Cormac sighed sadly. "She lost her friend."</p>
<p>"Tali was a good elf," Persephone nodded as she held Wren. "We almost lost our daughter, Cor."</p>
<p>Cormac gently lifted Tali from the ground, "We need to make a proper burial for the young elf who gave her life for our little bird. Too much death these days."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Summer 1982</strong>
</p>
<p>Wren (9) and Merula (9) were chasing Avery (4) around the parlor while Jacob (13) watched them. He was busy scribbling notes into a black notebook and on loose sheets of paper.</p>
<p>"Jake, come play with us!" Wren shouted.</p>
<p>"I'm busy," Jacob replied, glancing up quickly before returning to his work.</p>
<p>Witcher decided to join the fun and ended up being chased. Avery and Merula tailed Witcher out of the room. Wren followed but slipped on a page of Jacob's notes.</p>
<p>Under normal circumstances, Jacob would have helped Wren up and give her a light scolding. However, ever since becoming obsessed with the Cursed Vaults, he was more irritable and secretive.</p>
<p>"WREN!" Jacob growled. "MY NOTES! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!"</p>
<p>Wren tried to apologize but Jacob slapped her. She whimpered and cowered under her brother's irrational rage. She didn't notice him take out his wand and with a flick of his wrist, Wren was pinned belly down.</p>
<p>Wren screamed in pain as Jacob slowly ran his wand across her back, writing something that she couldn't see. He had finished what he wanted to burn into her skin when Witcher came to Wren's defense, tackling Jacob down and hissing in his face.</p>
<p>Avery and Merula went to Wren's side, pulling her to safety but knew no magic to stop the bleeding. Jacob fought against the kneazle and earned several deep scratch marks across his face.</p>
<p>The first adult to arrive on the scene was Persephone, who gasped at the horror that transpired. "Jacob, calm yourself! You are scaring them! How could you hurt your sister?"</p>
<p>"She started it first!" Jacob defended himself as Witcher retreated to being at Wren's side.</p>
<p>"I don't care who started it!" Persephone retorted as she pulled out her wand to heal her daughter. "You are not to hurt each other. You're family."</p>
<p>Cormac arrived with the Snydes and Merula ran to her parents. With a few words exchanged, the Snydes apparated away to leave the O'Rourkes to deal with their problem.</p>
<p>Jacob was grounded for his actions after a long visit to a magical hospital near their home. Jacob had permanent scars from the kneazle's sharp claws while the word 'worthless' was etched across Wren's back. Since it was done with evil intent, it took a while for the bleeding to stop.</p>
<p>Persephone and Cormac were worried about Jacob but their immediate concerns were on Wren and Avery, trying to soothe the younger children.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>January 1983</strong>
</p><p>Wren (9) sat on Maia's lap, leaning forward, while Maia (21) carefully cleaned the ever slowly healing wound. Lisa (21) kept Avery (5) distracted with the movie 'The Secret of NIMH'.</p><p>"You're not worthless," Maia stated after bandaging Wren up and pecked her little cousin's cheeks. "Your brother has gone mad."</p><p>"Is there a way to make him better?" Wren asked as Maia pulled Wren's shirt down.</p><p>Maia sighed, "I'm not sure, Wren. This might be a magic issue and I'm a no-maj."</p><p>Wren rested against Maia, "One of my favorite no-majs."</p><p>"Sleep, little bird," Maia advised. "You're looking a bit tired."</p><p>/ - / - /</p><p>Wren was the flower girl in Maia's wedding to another no-maj, Bishop King, while Avery was the ring bearer. There were no other young children for the tasks and the duo didn't mind participating in Maia's wedding.</p><p>It was a lovely celebration full of mirth. Wren danced with Avery, Lisa, Maia, and her parents. She wrote to Merula about it the next day, leaving out the fact that it was a muggle wedding.</p><p>/ - / - /</p><p>"Do we have to go back to Ireland?" Wren grumbled as she packed her suitcase.</p><p>"Yes, little bird," Persephone chuckled softly. "It's time to go home."</p><p>"You can always come and visit again," Maia informed, coming in and hugging the girl. "I hear that this is the year, you'll go to Hogwarts. Good luck, little bird."</p><p>Wren smiled sadly, "Thanks, Maia. May I write to you?"</p><p>Maia pecked Wren's cheeks, "Always, my favorite little bird. Thank you for making my wedding so special by being here."</p><p>"Maia, I'm going to miss you," Wren pouted.</p><p>"I'll miss you too," Maia laughed and picked up one of Wren's shirt. "Come on. You need to pack and go home. I bet your friend Merula wants to see you as soon as you get home."</p><p>/ - / - /</p><p>Persephone sighed when she read the letter. Jacob had been expelled while they were gone. They knew he had come home and disappeared after leaving such a mess.</p><p>The house-elves had cleaned it up but the stories they told about Jacob's return worried them. Persephone worried for her other children's safety. Wren had been hurt once and she didn't want it to happen again.</p><p>"He's not coming back," Cormac informed, coming in with a letter from Jacob. "Says he's going to finish finding these Cursed Vaults and get the promised treasures."</p><p>"Where did we go wrong?" Persephone questioned.</p><p>"We did everything we know how, love," Cormac answered. "Those Cursed Vaults changed him. We have to protect our children."</p><p>"How do we tell our little ones?" Persephone cried. "Do we even tell them?"</p><p>"Mathair, Jacob's not ever coming home, is he?" Wren questioned, peeking in from the doorway with Avery.</p><p>"Jacob's scary," Avery whispered, clinging onto Wren.</p><p>Wren hugged Avery, "Don't worry, Avery. Mathair, Athair, and I will keep you safe. Even Witcher won't let anyone hurt you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>March 1983</strong>
</p>
<p>Dear Maia,</p>
<p>Thank you for the birthday present of books. I love them all. Also, I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. It will be an interesting year since Jacob was expelled a few months ago. He even ran away from home.</p>
<p>Merula promised to stay by my side and I'll have Witcher with me. Mathair wrote to the Headmaster of Hogwarts that she'll be sending a house-elf with me. It makes me miss Tali. Tali was the first house-elf assigned to me. She died protecting me from an evil witch.</p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you and Bishop are doing well. Athair said that we might visit this summer and I really hope we do. I miss you so much.</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>Wren</p>
<p>/ - / - /</p>
<p>Dear Wren,</p>
<p>Congratulations, little bird. I'm positive that Merula, Witcher, and your newly assigned house-elf will keep you safe at Hogwarts. Remember to write to me about all your adventures.</p>
<p>I hope you do come back for the summer because I have a special secret to tell the whole family. I think you'll love this secret. I'll send more interesting books.</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>Maia</p>
<p>
  <strong>Summer 1983</strong>
</p>
<p>Wren joined Maia for tea with Maia's special friends, Shay and Maddie. Maddie was originally born as Micah Adam Taylor and lived two lives. She presented as male when it came to family while to her close accepting friends, she was herself, a female. Meanwhile, Shay was a female living a polyamorous lifestyle.</p>
<p>"Shay? How did you know?" Wren asked after a while of listening to the adults.</p>
<p>Shay chuckled and patted Wren's head, "It took me a long time to learn and accept myself and my polyamorous needs. But there are questions you have to ask yourself surrounding it."</p>
<p>Wren stared at Shay, "What questions?"</p>
<p>Shay hummed, "Ask yourself why you feel polyamorous? Then ask what you want from it? Will you get jealous if your partner is seeing someone else besides yourself or be happy? Those are just some questions you have to answer and usually what you feel will change over time. Are you polyamorous?"</p>
<p>"I don't know yet," Wren answered, leaning against Maia. "Maia, does Bishop get jealous when you spend time with Shay?"</p>
<p>"Perceptive little kid," Maddie giggled.</p>
<p>Maia laughed, "Wren's my special little cousin, and to answer your question, little bird, Bishop doesn't mind. He loves Shay as much as I do."</p>
<p>"Does Lisa know?" Wren questioned.</p>
<p>"She does," Maia answered. "My parents are okay with it but it's not something we put light on."</p>
<p>Wren nodded, "Do you think my parents will be accepting?"</p>
<p>Maia hugged Wren, "Your parents love you so much, Wren. I know they'll accept you if you are or aren't polyamorous."</p>
<p>"Can I have a scone now?" Wren asked as Maia pulled away.</p>
<p>Maia laughed and handed Wren a scone. "I hope my little one is somewhat like you."</p>
<p>Wren smiled, "I hope you have two lists of names because you're having twins."</p>
<p>"Is she a witch?" Maddie chuckled before noticing how quiet Wren and Maia became.</p>
<p>Shay reached out, taking Maia's hand, "Like Maia said earlier, Wren is special."</p>
<p>Maddie studied the trio and grinned, "Alright, keep your secrets. Have some more tea."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>